The present disclosure relates generally to threshold switch devices, and more specifically to vanadium dioxide (VO2)-based threshold switch nanodevices exhibiting current-controlled negative differential resistance (S-type NDR). As used herein, the term “threshold switch” refers to a two-terminal device that undergoes a sudden change in its resistance when the voltage across the two terminals or the current flowing through it increases beyond a characteristic threshold value.
S-type NDR switch devices are well-suited for applications that require very low standby power dissipation, but are rare and not readily available. Furthermore, such switch devices in the related art typically have minimum threshold voltages that are inappropriate for lower power applications, and are also poorly scalable for high-density production and use. As such, the use and development of S-type NDR switch devices has been limited.